To Lend a Hand
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: You a kindhearted child who sees a family of four hiding from angry villagers. Feeling it is the right thing to do, you help them out. Years later, you are near-death when a tall blonde in pink saves you. [Doflamingo X Reader]
1. Chapter 1

**To Lend a Hand [Doflamingo X Reader]**

 **Title:** To Lend a Hand [Doflamingo X Reader]  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** You a kindhearted child who sees a family of four hiding from angry villagers. Feeling it is the right thing to do, you help them out. Years later, you are near-death when a tall blonde in pink saves you. [Doflamingo X Reader]  
 **A/N: This is my first Canon X Reader fanfic. I'm not used to writing from second person's POV. The canon characters might be slightly OOC.**

* * *

You were nine years old and already on your own, despite being very young. You were orphaned at the age of five yet you managed to survive on your own. You trained yourself to get stronger and learned how to trap small animals for food. You crafted your own weapons out of wooden sticks, making spears, bows, and arrows. When you wanted to buy something, you traded some captured prey for beri. Due to going through all these hardships, you were mature for your age.

You had just reached a scrapyard when you noticed four people rushing inside an old shack. Curious, you knocked on the shack door. They didn't answer, as if they were hiding. Knowing that they were inside, you opened the door. "Hello?"

There was a man, the father, standing defensively in front of his wife and their two sons. "I-If you're gonna hurt someone, take me and let my wife and sons go!"

You were confused as to why the man would think you would hurt them. "You already seem like you're in bad shape. Why would I worsen your condition?"

"So you're not going to hurt us?" The mother asked.

You shook your head. Faintly, you heard shouting filled with anger in the distance. Deducing they were after the family, you told them, "Come with me. It sounds like there are people heading this way,"

"No way!" The older boy refused. "How do we know you're not with them!?"

"Look, do you want my help or not?" You said. "Either you trust me or you can risk yourselves against the mob that's not too far away,"

"We'll go with you," The father answered.

"Father!" The boy exclaimed.

"Doffy, we have no choice," The mother said.

XXX

You led them to a small cave you had come across earlier. Luckily there were still no wild animals inside so it was safe to stay in. You unzipped your backpack and took out a can of chili, two water bottles, and some beef jerky. Starting a small fire, you set the can on the flame to heat up. "I only have two water bottles so you'll have to share," You informed, pushing the beef jerky towards them. "I don't have much on me right now since I planned to restock at town,"

"This is more than enough," The father said. "Thank you,"

The family of four began to eat the beef jerky. Once the chili was warmed up and not too hot, you pushed the can towards them too along with a spoon. "What about you?" The mother asked.

You shook your head. "I already ate on the way here. Say, why were they chasing you?"

You noticed them all tense up. A few minutes of silence passed before the father answered. "We're former Celestial Dragons,"

"Father!" The older son snapped. "Now she'll want to kill us like the rest of them!"

"Why were you kicked out of Mariejois? Did you piss the others off or something?" You asked.

The father shook his head. "We left to live amongst humans but the villagers…they took their anger out on us,"

You hummed in understanding. "But you left on your own accord. That's enough proof for me to believe that you aren't like the rest,"

"I still don't trust you," The boy said, glaring towards you. Though you couldn't see his eyes, you had a feeling that behind those lens he was actually glaring.

"Whatever you say pipsqueak,"

Apparently that nickname riled him up. "I'm not a pipsqueak! My name's Doflamingo!"

"Sure, sure, squirt,"

"Don't call me squirt!"

"Just finish eating and go to sleep already. I'll keep first watch,"

XXX

You were sitting outside the mouth of the cave, staring up at the night sky. You heard the sound of footsteps but you already guessed it was that Doflamingo kid. "I still don't trust you," He said as he sat down a few feet away from you.

"I don't blame you, pipsqueak," You said.

"Stop calling me pipsqueak!" He fumed. "I'm eight years old!"

"And I'm nine," You pointed out. "I'm older than you _and_ taller than you,"

"When I'm taller than you, you'll be the one called pipsqueak," He said.

You rolled your eyes and snorted. "As if that'll ever happen,"

"It will happen!" His face was red with anger. Minutes of silence passed. "So where are your parents?"

You winced, the topic being a sore spot. "They're dead,"

"Dead?"

"A Marine that was corrupted with power went on a drunk rampage, shooting whoever he pleased. Even when he was sober, he was a nuisance," You said quietly. "Both of my parents were part of the casualties. I was shocked. As a five year old, I was told that Marines were the good guys. Yet, the murderer wasn't a pirate nor a bandit, it was a Navy officer,"

"Why did you choose to save us?" Pipsqueak asked. "You could've just turned ratted us out to the villagers and they'd probably hail you as a hero or something,"

"Your father was willing to sacrifice himself for his family," You said. "My parents died when they were protecting me from the bullets. He reminded me of them," You returned your attention back to the stars. "When I'm older and stronger than I am now…I'm going to become a pirate. I don't want to live following the rules of a government like that. I want to live free and maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I'll be able to form a bond with my crew so tight that we'd be like a family," A stray tear escaped your eye. "I'd be able to know what it feels like to have people care about you again,"

XXX

Seventeen years later, you were twenty six years old and stronger, yet you had lost to a group of pirates. You still hadn't assembled your crew yet and were more of a bounty hunter, accidentally biting off more than you could chew when you took on a pirate with a high bounty. Now you were lying on the dirt ground in the middle of the village, everyone else having been slaughtered. Now the captain wanted to kill you last. You closed your eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

However, it never came. You heard some voices though it sounded distorted, probably due to the blood loss. A pair of strong arms picked you and as they walked to wherever the hell their destination was, you lost conscious.

XXX

You woke up in a bed in unfamiliar territory. Bandages were wrapped around your wounds and you had received a blood transfusion. "You're awake!" A girl that seemed around eight years old was at the doorway. "I'll go get Young Master!"

"Young Master?" You questioned.

"He's the one who saved you," She informed. "He told me to get him once you wake up,"

"Why would he save me?" You asked.

"Maybe he has an eye for you~" The girl teased, causing you to blush.

A few minutes later, the girl had returned along with the one she addressed as Young Master. He was freaking tall, probably ten feet! His hair was blonde and spiky and he wore white-framed sunglasses with red lens. "I see that you're awake now, pipsqueak,"

You frowned. "I'm not a pipsqueak. I'm twenty six years old!"

"I'm taller than you," He pointed out.

"Why does it feel like I've had a similar conversation before?" You mumbled. "Wait, blonde hair and sunglasses…pipsqueak!?"

"Fufufu, you can't call me that since I'm taller now," He grinned. "And you said it would never happen,"

"Damn it pipsqueak! I'm supposed to be taller!" You pouted before recalling why you were there in the first place. "So you were the one who saved me?"

"Yeah, just returning the favor from years back,"

"Thanks,"

XXX

He was leading you to the living room of his ship to meet the rest of the crew. "I'm still taller than Rocinante though, right?" You asked hopefully.

"Sorry [Y/N] but he's way taller than you too," Doflamingo said.

"EH!?" As you entered the living room, you immediately knew which one was Rocinante due to the similarities. "Damn it Roci! I'm supposed to stay taller than you!" You stormed up to him. "You and I are gonna go and find a Devil Fruit to make Pipsqueak a pipsqueak again!"

"Wait, why are you taking him?" Doflamingo asked.

"Because you're a pipsqueak!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Doflamingo pointed out. "I'm taller now so you can't use that nickname on me,"

"Who's this girl?" A woman with dual hair colors asked.

"She's the one who was with Corazon and Doffy when they were kids," Diamante informed. At least you thought it was Diamante since he changed some since the last time you saw him. "She disappeared while chasing after Corazon when they got separated,"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, Pipsqueak," You yelled. "Come on Roci, let's go!"

Doflamingo caught you in his arms and lifted you off the ground. "You're still recovering—AGH!"

You had kicked Doflamingo in the groin, causing him to let go and clutch his nether regions. You snatched the pin fluffy coat from his back and wrapped it around yourself. "If you won't let me go then I'll just take this coat as compensation," His crew began to surround him to make sure he was alright as you sauntered off to the deck.

"The one girl that manages to catch Doffy off guard is the same one that Doffy has a crush on," Trebol laughed.

The last part had caught you off guard and your face was ketchup red, although you had your back turned to them. "W-What?"

* * *

 **Okay, so this is my first Doflamingo X Reader fanfiction. I decided to try this style out. I didn't think that the beginning would be** _ **this**_ **angsty.  
This is a one-shot unless you guys want a sequel. I don't write mature stuff though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Lend a Hand [Doflamingo X Reader]**

 **Title:** To Lend a Hand [Doflamingo X Reader]  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** You a kindhearted child who sees a family of four hiding from angry villagers. Feeling it is the right thing to do, you help them out. Years later, you are near-death when a tall blonde in pink saves you.

* * *

After a few seconds, you managed to regain your composure and turned around to face them. "Trebol, what did you say?"

"Doffy has a—"

"No I don't!" The pipsqueak denied, his cheeks a bright pink.

You smirked at the defensiveness and walked past him and over to Roci. "Come on Roci, let's go and find that Size-Size Fruit," Even though he was wearing glasses, you could tell that Doflamingo was watching you as you grabbed Roci's arm.

Roci looked to his older brother and then at you. He scribbled down on a piece of paper. **"I think I'll pass,"**

You blinked, confused as to why Roci was using notes instead of speaking. "Roci, why aren't you talking?"

"Corazon's mute now," Doffy said.

You quickly brought Roci in a hug. "You poor thing!" You could feel Doflamingo glaring at the action.

 **"Doffy's getting jealous,"** Roci held up a note for you to read.

"That's the point," You whispered to his ear.

"[Y/N] you're still recovering from your wounds so you need to rest," Doffy suddenly picked you up and started to head back to the med bay.

"I have legs, birdbrain," You told him.

But the pipsqueak ignored you as you both reached the med bay and he laid you down on the bed. "Just go to sleep,"

"I'm not sleepy," You said before adding, "Pipsqueak,"

"I'm not a pipsqueak,"

You chuckled. "You'll always be a pipsqueak to me," You sat up and was about to leave the bed but Doffy pushed you back down. "Oi!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find the Size-Size Fruit," You answered.

"You have a height superiority complex," He commented before pressing his lips against yours.

Your body froze up but after a few seconds, you kissed back. He then pulled away before heading to leave the room. At that moment, you realized that he had taken his coat back. You jumped out of the bed and chased after him. "GIMME YOUR COAT BACK!"

 **Omake**

"Come on [Y/N], don't you want to cuddle with me instead?" Doffy asked from his side of the bed.

"No," You refused, all snuggled and curled up in the pink coat.

"Why not?"

"Your coat's fluffier,"

"…Then let me wear the coat so that you can get a two in one deal,"

"No! You'll hog all the fluff to yourself!"

* * *

 **Would you rather have:  
Doflamingo's coat  
or  
Doflamingo himself?**


End file.
